The Spark
by DisneyLover16
Summary: "I like Austin." "Wait, say that again?" "Yeah...I like Austin." Ally admits to Trish that she has feelings for Austin, and her inner thoughts and feelings are revealed. One-shot.


**So after seeing the promo for Girlfriends & Girl Friends, I wanted to write this one-shot on Ally's possible thoughts. I tried to make this pretty accurate to what the show could be like, and I came up with this. (On one little note, does this technically break the rule of "copying a previously published work"? I sound pretty worried about this, and maybe I am, but I guess that's the way I am.) Other than that I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"I like Austin." I admit to Trish.

"Wait, say that again?" Trish says shockingly.

"Yeah…I like Austin." I couldn't believe it at first either, but I do. Ever since our practice date for Austin's date with Kira, my feelings haven't been the same.

I felt the spark. When he leaned against me, and how I nuzzled into him, everything was just…perfect. Loving the feel he had around me, I was tempted to snuggle in a bit more, but decided not to. If I did, I'd probably send him some signal indicating that I like him; which I can't admit, because it could ruin our friendship.

And when we looked each other in the eyes, I started to melt. The spark was there again. Being a total romantic, I was tempted to make another move and try to lean in. But again, decided against it. Our friendship and our partnership could be ruined.

What am I going to do?

Now every time I see him, my hands start to sweat a little, my heart skips a beat, my stomach gets butterflies, my spirits rise a bit, and I feel it's harder to find the words to say to him.

This is different. Austin is different. I had never really felt this way about a guy before. Not even with Dallas or Ethan I had felt this way; I know now that all those feelings were just puppy love. I've gotten to know Austin over the course of our partnership in the music business. He's just perfect. And I also realized that Austin is actually similar to Dallas. They both look different but are yet so similar. Like Dallas, Austin has kind eyes, hair that flops just the right way, and he smells like a fresh summer breeze. Austin's talented too, another thing to put on his long list of great qualities.

Everything felt so different now. But as much as I like Austin more than a friend now, there was no way that I could tell him.

Trish distracts me from my thoughts. "Hey Ally. Are you there? You've been staring off into space for a while now."

"Oh, sorry Trish. I was just thinking."

"About Austin?"

"Yeah…" All these feelings are so new. I could just imagine us together now. We'd be going on dates, like on a picnic. Our music could be even better, maybe even writing a love song here and there. The bond that we have would become even stronger than it already is. It even felt like as if our practice date was actually a date. I just know that there was a special connection between us in the practice room. I felt it when I looked him in the eyes. We'd be great together. But could it ever happen?

"You know you need to tell Austin."

"Trish, you know I can't. If I say something, and he doesn't feel the same way, everything will be ruined." And it was true, it will be ruined. Both of our careers could end. Things wouldn't be the same again. As much as I would love to go out with Austin, I just can't. It just can't happen.

"But Austin needs to know. You have to tell him."

"But Trish-" She cuts me off.

"Ally, I already know what you're going to say. You can't tell Austin because it'll ruin everything and yada yada yada. But he still needs to know."

I sighed. Trish is probably right. Austin does need to know that I like him. I just wish that he might feel the same way, and that we could date, but not for our partnership and careers to be ruined in the process. "You're right Trish, I finally say. "I should tell him. But how?"

"I don't know Ally. You could just tell him face to face when you guys are alone."

I sighed again. I'm not too good at this kind of thing. It was hard enough to tell Austin, Dez, and Trish that I was accepted to MUNY and had to move to New York.

"Well, I got to go Ally." Trish says. "I'll see you later."

"See you later Trish."

Maybe I'm all wrong about this. Maybe this is just more puppy love. Maybe all these new feelings will go away after a while. Maybe if I hold my feelings in, they'll eventually go away. I decide to once again, replay our practice date in my head.

_**Yesterday**_

"_Hey Ally." Austin said to me._

"_Hey Austin. What's up?" I greeted back._

"_Well, I was just wondering if you could help me impress Kira for our date tomorrow."_

"_You mean, like a practice date?"_

"_Yeah, like that." _

"_Of course Austin, anything for you."_

"_Thanks, let's go up to the practice room."_

"_Okay, where are you taking her anyway?"_

"_Oh, I'm taking her on a picnic." That sounds romantic, a picnic date._

_When we get to the practice room, we set up a blanket on the floor and sit down on it. _

"_Alright, so on the date, what do I do?" Austin began._

"_Okay, so this is how it's going to go." I cleared my throat before going on. "So Kira's there. Her eyes sparkle in the moonlight. Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle."_

"_Okay then. I'll lean in,"_

"_She'll nuzzle up,"_

"_It'll be,"_

"_Perfect," we say at the same time._

_I smile at him, and he smiles back at me, and that's when I start to fall for him. Everything was perfect, right then and there, and I kind of wish that it wasn't a practice date, that it was a real date. _

_After that, I tell Austin to be himself around Kira, be polite, compliment her at the right times, maybe get her flowers or jewelery or something, and eventually try to make a move on her. I found that last part kind of hard to say, but that's what a guy would usually do. _

_When we're done, we help each other put the blanket away._

"_Thanks for helping me out Ally."_

"_No problem Austin."_

_**Present**_

I still can't believe I had fallen for my music partner, my best friend, Austin Moon. I wish he wasn't going to be on a date with Kira. I wish that I was the one going on the date. I drown myself with questions again.

What am I going to do? Will my crush on Austin change the way I'm around him? I haven't really talked to him since the practice date, so I guess I'm going to find out sooner or later. What if he figures out that I like him, before I even get the perfect opportunity to tell him? If he doesn't feel the same way as me, our careers are over. It just wouldn't be the same. Everything would be so awkward.

I found myself repeating the same things over and over, again and again, and decide to head back to Sonic Boom. It's probably my shift to work now. Looks like I'm going to have to see what happens next when I see Austin.

* * *

**So what did you think of that? Was I accurate on Ally's thoughts about Austin? I watched the promo numerous times and used some of the dialogue that was in the commercial and put it onto here. And before you say anything, I'm not really going to continue this, sorry. I just have a lot on my plate with stories already. I haven't been able to get the next chapters on The Time Has Come and Just Like That Night since I've been pretty busy lately. I'll try updating them ****as soon as possible.**

**The promo for Girlfriends & Girl Friends is on YouTube if you haven't seen it already, or maybe you just want to watch it again. ;)For those of you (or us I guess you could say) in the U.S., the episode is going to air on the 27th. I can't wait to watch it! :D **

**The future story poll will have its choices narrowed down probably by the time I'm done with _Just Like That Night_. So far, if you haven't seen, Dreams, Dreamers, and Dreaming is pretty much in the lead. There aren't a lot of votes, so I'm still looking for more votes on that poll.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
